


Mood swings

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Insecure Tony, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Tony Stark, Romance, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Tony has mood swings....just because of this damn pregnancy....and the damn fact that he was an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried ABO universe for the first time, I hope I didn't fail with it. :o it's also my first mpreg story, I hope you like it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are loved, and I am not a native. :)

Small waves of joy flooded threw Tony’s body, followed by a certain sadness and anger. And then he became annoyed because of all the feelings in his body. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down, he couldn’t freak out, not now.

He rested his hands on his belly, feeling the bump there. Why the hell had this happened? He was Tony Stark, he was a business man, millionaire, and only concerned about his business and money. He had no time for a family, and he didn’t want a partnership and he especially didn’t want to have kids.

He had cursed his parents – no – actually he had cursed his mother, because she had been an omega, and she was the one giving this attribute to him. He didn’t know anymore how many nights he had cried, because he hadn’t become an alpha, like his father. And he had always had the feeling his father was annoyed about that, and because of that he didn’t talk much with Tony when he had been a child.

He had taken over his father’s company, and he had done everything to make his father respect him, and partly he had respected Tony, but only because he was a genius and he had studied hard to become the company’s next chief. But his father had never liked what Tony had been. And he was somehow happy that his parents had died, because he wouldn’t like to see his father’s face when he’d see him in this state. His belly was growing, and soon he’d have a child on his own.

Tony sighed. He was unhappy – he felt blue, till arms wrapped around him. He took a deep breath and leaned back.

“You don’t feel well,” Stephen said. Tony just felt Stephen’s hands on his belly, brushing up and down. This – this made him happy.

“Don’t know, hormones,” he just said. Stephen’s scent was overwhelming – it had been from the very first beginning they had met. Stephen was a strong alpha – maybe one of the strongest Tony had ever met. He had smelled it from the very first beginning, and he had immediately smelled that they were mates. They were meant to be together. Tony had been afraid, because he had never had an alpha at his side before he had met Stephen, but the other had given him the feeling of being protected almost immediately. Tony had trusted him already before they had met for the first date. And his trust grew bigger from day to day.

“Hm,” Stephen said, his face nuzzled in Tony’s neck. He kissed the deep blue mark Tony had from Stephen. It told everyone that Tony belonged to someone. But with his growing bump everyone would know without the mark. “I can’t believe that. What’s really going on?”

Tony sighed. It was senseless to lie to an alpha who was mated with you. They would recognize every little lie or insecurity you’d show. “I thought about my parents and why I became like this, and how weak I am.”

Stephen growled. He turned Tony and glanced at him. “Anthony Stark – don’t say something like this ever again.” It wasn’t good to anger an alpha, but Stephen had never raised a hand against Tony. He was a caring alpha, and he would do everything to protect Tony.

“Okay,” Tony said weakly. He was so overwhelmed by all his feelings, he couldn’t get a clear thought right now.

“No, not okay,” Stephen said. He brushed up and down Tony’s shoulders. “Why do you think this way?”

Tony bit his lower lip. “I thought about my parents, and how disappointed my father was about me being an omega. I thought about what he would say seeing me with this.” He pointed at his belly.

“Tony, you are the most amazing person I ever met, and you know in which kind of mental state I had been. You pulled me out of a black hole, giving me the wish to live again. You made me your mate, and now you give me the best present I could get in life – a baby.” Stephen took Tony’s face between his hands. “So don’t tell me something about weak. Your parents would have been proud of what you are.”

Tony smiled, tears filling his eyes. “Damn hormones,” he hiccupped. He had never been over teary, but since this little bundle had settled in his belly, he was on an emotional rollercoaster.

Stephen grinned brightly before he kissed him sweetly. “So, what names have you thought of?”

Tony almost immediately felt chipper about that question. He had indeed thought of various names for their baby. “I could only think about two possible names,” he started. “Since it’ll be a boy, I thought about Peter or Michael.”

“I think Peter sounds perfect,” Stephen answered with a smile. “Only a few weeks, and we will become parents, can you imagine that?”

Tony shook his head. He wasn’t even a little bit ready to become a father, but little Peter wouldn’t care about it. Peter … warmth spread in Tony. This name was perfect. “I hope he’ll become an alpha,” Tony said without thinking.

“No.” Stephen’s voice was angry.

“No?”

He pulled Tony along to the couch and next to him, his hand on Tony’s belly, stroking up and down there. He pushed up Tony’s shirt and bent over Tony to place some kisses on his belly. “It doesn’t matter what you are, Petey, we’ll love you no matter what.”

Tony brushed Stephen’s head. “You are right. It doesn’t matter, he’ll be our boy.”


	2. How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen make an important decision and Tony goes back to a place he hadn't been for a very long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, this is apparently chapter 4 of this story. Part 2 and 3 are extra, because they were part of a series - you find them in my profile.   
> This is part 4 and I put it together with part 1 as kind of multi chapter, because I have so much fun writing this, that I need more parts of it :) And I don't want every part to be an extra entry, because it's easier this way :)

Tony loved cuddling with Stephen as after-sex session. That’s how they had always called it. He could feel Stephen’s hand around his waist, and his scent made Tony’s belly turn upside down. Stephen drew small circles with his fingers around Tony’s hips, leaving kisses down his neck and collarbone. Tony had his eyes closed. He wanted to feel each and every contact with his whole body.

 

They were still knotted, but Stephen’s knot already faded and Tony hoped they would be free from each other before Peter would wake up.

 

“I missed you, you know.” Stephen kissed again down Tony’s neck before he licked over the blue mating mark. He bit into it, making Tony hiss. Not that he bothered about the bonding mark, nor didn’t he like the short pain he felt when Stephen bit him, but it had been a longer time since he got bitten there.

 

“I missed you too,” Tony admitted. He turned his head to face Stephen, brushing his cheeks. Tony was still not used to the fact that Peter wasn’t in his belly anymore and he (almost…a few kilos where still on his hips, but he would definitely do something against it. He couldn’t be less sporty than some of their friends – it was an unwritten battle they had gotten themselves into after all, but with being pregnant Tony had a plus point – the others should get to this body after a pregnancy…) had his old body back.

 

“Have you thought about my suggestion?” Tony asked carefully. He didn’t want to annoy his alpha, but he knew that Stephen wouldn’t be really annoyed, they would discuss things into the last tiny bit, but in the end Stephen would give him. At least Tony hoped that.

 

Stephen nodded. “If you don’t want more children, I am okay with that.”

 

Tony breathed out deeply in relieve. Stephen had really accepted, he almost jumped in delight. Out of nature the most alphas wanted children till they got an alpha baby, and Peter was definitely not an alpha. Till now the both of them couldn’t say what he was, but he wasn’t an alpha. Tony’s pregnancy was almost uncomplicated, but he didn’t want to go through this again. He loved Peter to death, but he didn’t want more children in his life. “I am glad you accept this.”

 

“As long as you don’t refuse sex with me, I am okay with that,” Stephen chuckled.

 

“Not that I could go without it,” Tony laughed out. “But I will go to see the doctor to go back on monthly treatment.”

 

Stephen nodded. “Do that. I’ll take care of Peter when you’re away.”

 

“You can’t imagine how much you mean to me.” Tony pulled Stephen closer. “And the fact that I met you was the best thing which could have happened to me.”

 

“I love you too,” Stephen said, kissing Tony’s nose.  

 

__

 

Tony rocked Peter in his arms. He sucked greedily on the bottle and emptied it in a few minutes. “He definitely has my hunger,” Tony laughed.

 

Stephen looked up from his newspaper, pulling one eyebrow up. “But he needs that much food to grow up, what’s your excuse?”

 

Tony pricked out his tongue at his husband. “You don’t want to call me fat?” He said over dramatically.

 

They both stared at each other for a moment before both of them burst into laughter. Tony had never expected that a relationship with someone could be that easy. He had seen so many of his friends ending up in a mess they called relationship, but in the end it was just nothing someone would wish for. He still didn’t know why he deserved all this, but he would never let this life go again.

 

He stood up and placed Peter on Stephen’s lap. “I am going now. I will be back in the afternoon.”

 

Stephen raised Peter and took one of his tiny hands to wave. “Bye daddy,” he said with disguised voice and a smile.

 

Tony first kissed Peter’s head and then Stephen. “Don’t do something stupid,” he said to them.

 

“Peter is too tiny to do something stupid.”

 

Tony turned, a smile covering his face. “I don’t talk with Peter.”

 

—

 

It was the first day since months that Tony was alone in the city. During his pregnancy Stephen had asked him to stay at home, and he himself had wanted it that way. He knew that some alphas would have tried to get close to him while he had been pregnant. The scent omegas had during their pregnancy was addicting to alphas, and Tony didn’t want to risk anything. Too important was little Peter for him.

 

He strolled down the street, doing the best window shopping in years. He stopped when he crossed a bakery. He took a deep breath. The scent let warm feelings crossing his body. This well known scent was so familiar to Tony. He walked into the bakery. The small tables at the window were empty, and Tony sat at second one. He hadn’t been here since years, but nothing had changed. It was still the same little bakery with the old lady behind the counter. She was a beta, Tony could smell it. “Darling, I know you,” she said. She had a good memory, Tony could remember about that. She had known all of their guests, and back then Tony had been often here, it was his favourite shop in town.

 

“I wasn’t here for a long time,” Tony said.

 

She came up to him, a smile covering her face. “A cinnamon roll and a double toffee latte with extra caramel, right?”

 

“Yes,” Tony said. “You are amazing.”

 

“Honey, this is my job, my life, my everything. I love this here, and I do it full heartedly.”

 

“Yes, I can see that, madam.”  

 

“How’s your mate doing?” She asked, while she made the coffee and put the cinnamon roll into the oven to warm it, like Tony liked it most.

 

“Oh, he is fine. He is at home with our son.”

 

She turned with a bright smile. “I can smell the baby. He isn’t old, right?”

 

“Not even a month.”

 

“I can remember the day when you met him, dear. It was a smell I never experienced before or after again. I wondered about the two of you for a very long time, I am happy that you came back here.”

 

She was right, this was the beginning of everything. Here he had met Stephen. He had sat here, waiting for Rhodey when Stephen had walked in.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading this part of my little ABO universe. So Tony remembers about him meeting Stephen for the first time.   
> What do you think will happen next? :)


	3. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Tony and Stephen met for the first time, and Tony wasn't all over happy about meeting Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a next chapter from this story. I hope you'll like it.

**3 years ago**

 

Tony sat in the bakery he loved so much. He waited for Rhodey, who was late – again. They often met here for their afternoon coffee and cake “Do you want something else?” The old lady in the shop asked.

 

Tony sighed. He would really scold Rhodey for being late again. He was one of his oldest friends, but his unpunctuality drove Tony crazy. “A hot chocolate, please.” He smiled at the lady. He loved coming here, because it was so familiar and calm. It was so different from what his father had liked so much. All the business restaurants, where only the high society met to talk about money and new plans, were a pain for Tony. He always met at this place with his friends.

 

“Of course, my dear,” the lady said. “Do you meet with the nice beta guy again?” She asked.

 

Tony nodded. “He is my best friend.”

 

“Oh, I see, and the other guy from last time?”

 

Everyone else would have annoyed Tony, but the lady was just nice to him, and he really had started liking her. “You mean Steve?”

 

“The strong alpha you met with.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s Steve. We went to school together. We are still friends. We tried to be together once, but since we aren’t mates, we couldn’t stay together.” Tony didn’t know why he told her everything, but maybe it was nice that someone didn’t handle him like a typical omega for once. Most of his alpha business partner didn’t take him for full. They thought he was a weak omega, needing to be protected by someone strong and protective – but Tony didn’t need that, and he didn’t want that. “Do you believe in love?” He suddenly asked without thinking too much.

 

The lady smiled at him. “Of course, my dear.” She pointed at a picture on the wall. “This was my Charles. He was an alpha, but he fell in love with me. In the end we were married for over 40 years.”

 

“That sounds like something I want to experience in my life,” Tony admitted, but he knew how rare real love was, and he already was about to give up on it.

 

“It’s never too late to believe in something,” she said with a smile. Tony blinked. “I saw it in your face, you believe that it can’t really happen to you, and I can tell you that love will come when you don’t think it will come to you.”

 

“I think I already stopped believing in it.” Tony got sad.

 

The lady placed the hot chocolate in front of Tony. She wanted to say something, but in this moment the door got open and both of them didn’t say anything for a moment. She just smiled and got back behind the counter.

 

Tony took a deep breath. He had never smelled an alpha like this guy. Steve had a strong scent, and Natasha’s scent was a little different from Steve’s but no scent was like this. It was overwhelming and Tony felt like drunk.

 

The guy stepped to the counter and ordered something Tony couldn’t understand. But he could hear his voice when he talked with the lady, and Goosebumps appeared on his skin. This dark and mysterious voice caught Tony immediately. Oh god – this was his mate. This couldn’t be happening to him now. He looked at the lady, who winked at him.

 

The guy finally turned and came up to Tony. “Is this place free?” He asked.

 

Even if Tony wanted to say no, he couldn’t. This guy was an alpha – a real strong one. And he was definitely Tony’s mate. The strange scent was the hormone signalizing that this was his mate. “I wait for someone, but it’s free.”

 

The guy’s eyes were dark and his stare was so intense that Tony got nervous. “I am Stephen.”

 

Tony gulped. “Tony. I am Tony.” He had never felt that nervous before. It was somehow like getting back to his teenage years.

 

“This sounds pretty stupid, but this smell is something I have never experienced, but during my studies I have read a lot about it,” Stephen said. He crossed his hands and leaned back.

 

He was arrogant, and he thought that he was better than everyone else. Of course he did – he was an alpha. Tony sighed. What had he thought? That he would meet an alpha who wouldn’t be totally positive about himself. He had hoped that he would meet someone who would be different, but this Stephen seemed like every other alpha around. Probably he was someone who treated his omega like dirt. Tony just didn’t know how to get out of this – most probably this wasn’t possible, because this Stephen was his mate. Luckily he was on a heat control medication, so he wouldn’t be all needy for his mate – at least not now.

 

“You read about it? Aha…,” Tony replied.

 

Stephen smiled at him. “I couldn’t do more, because I never met my mate before.” He leaned forward. “I want to meet you under different circumstances, Tony.”

 

“You ask me for a date?” Tony started grinning. “What if I say no?”

 

“Hm, I can’t change it if you don’t agree, but I am an alpha, I want a date.” Like Tony had thought. A typical alpha. Strong, arrogant, stupid.

 

“Okay. Tomorrow, 6pm, Stark Tower.” At least Tony wanted to choose the date and place, and since he felt most comfortable at home, he wanted his date to be there. He would ask Steve and Rhodey to be around somewhere in the Stark Tower, just in case something might happen with his mate.

 

“I have to work till 7pm, but I come immediately after my shift,” Stephen said.

 

“What is your job?” Tony wanted to know.

 

“I am a doctor,” Stephen answered.

 

“Then we meet tomorrow Mr. Doctor,” Tony said.

 

“Till tomorrow Mr Tony.” With that Stephen stood up and left the bakery with his order.

 

Tony breathed out deeply. Did this really just happen? Did he really meet his mate? This was what he had waited so long for. He was lost in hid thoughts when someone poked his shoulder. “Man, what happened here?”

 

Tony looked at Rhodey, who stared at him. “I can smell your scent all over the bakery, and there is a second scent – an alpha scent.”

 

“I think my mate walked just in here. And … I don’t know. I have a date tomorrow,” Tony explained and it sounded weirder to speak it out loud.

 

Rhodey stared at him with eyes wide open. “Your mate? And you have a date?”

 

Tony shrugged. He couldn’t believe it himself. If he wouldn’t have been here, he would have said that this all didn’t happen. “I think so.”

 

“This is crazy. And you really want to meet him? Aren’t you afraid?”

 

Tony was. Afraid like hell. No matter how much he had hoped to find his mate and real love, he was also damn afraid that his mate would be someone who would treat him bad. And he didn’t like this Stephen much. “I am. Can you and Steve be around tomorrow in the tower?”

 

Rhodey was just a beta, but he acted more like an alpha. “Of course. Shall we ask Natasha to join? You know she is one of the strongest among us.”

 

Tony nodded. “If she is free tomorrow, it would really calm me down.”

 

“Of course, if this guy does something bad to you, we will be there.” Rhodey sat opposite. “We just have to make a plan what we do if he is a typical alpha. You know you can’t stay away from him, even though you are on medical treatment. Your hormones will awake as soon as you are longer in a room with him, and you know that alphas have the urge to spend their time next to their omegas. He won’t avoid you and he will use you.”

 

Tony nodded. He had thought about all this very often. “I don’t like this guy much, but I want to give him a chance. If he is at least a bit likeable, I will give him a chance.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Tony is really not amused about Stephen at the beginning *lol* But I guess Stephen needs just a little time to get Tony's attention, what do you think?   
> And how will this date go?   
> And I added past Stony, but it won't be something overdramatic. ^^


	4. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony meet for their first date, and Tony is more than nervous about meeting his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of this little ABO universe, I hope you like it.

The next evening came faster than Tony had expected it, and he somehow knew that this weird Stephen wouldn’t be late for this date when the doorbell rang exactly in time.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Steve had asked him an hour ago. No, he was sure that he didn’t want it, but he couldn’t step back. Not when he had met his mate.

 

“He is my mate,” Tony had answered and he could have sworn that Steve’s eyes got sad. He knew how much the other had wished that he would have been Tony’s mate, and for a long time Tony had wished for that too. But it shouldn’t be like that, and at one point he had decided to walk on and leave their relationship behind.

 

Now Tony was waiting for this Stephen in his living room. He had told Friday to let him pass when he’d be there. Steve, Rhodey and Natasha were downstairs in the workshop, ready to jump in when it would be necessary.

  
“Mr Stark, Doctor Strange is in the house and will be in your living room in a few seconds,” Friday said.

 

Tony took some deep breathes. “I am ready.”

 

When door opened he could already smell the alpha’s strong scent. It was mesmerizing and it scared Tony. He knew he wouldn’t be able to push away the alpha. He would do what the other wanted him to do. His smell was sweeter than a normal alpha’s scent and Tony wondered if it really was the special mate pheromone or if Stephen used additional cologne. “Mr. Stark,” he said when he came in. This voice was the most alluring Tony had ever heard.

 

He shook his head to get his concentration on this situation. “Doctor.” He pointed at the table right next to the big doors, which lead to the terrace. It could have been romantic, but the fact he didn’t know what would come next, made all romantic feelings disappear. (next to the tiny fact that Tony had no idea who this doctor really was...)

 

They sat down and for a moment they just looked at each other. “How was your day?” Stephen asked. At least he was polite and didn’t jump him right away.

 

“A lot of work, but all in all okay,” Tony answered.

 

“It’s amazing that an omega runs such a big business.” Of course this astonished an alpha. Omegas weren’t strong enough and didn’t have enough willpower to become successful. Stubbornness rose in Tony. He wasn’t a normal omega.

 

“You mean we aren’t worthy enough to own a business?” He growled. He would need to be quiet if Stephen would want it, but at least he could show a little bit of his ‘not so omega like’ side.

 

Stephen raised his hands. “No, no.”

 

“No?”

 

Stephen smiled a bit. Tony didn’t know what he should think about this guy. He wasn’t likeable, but he wasn’t a strict alpha either. But nevertheless Tony knew he needed to stay careful. ‘Never underestimate an alpha’ had his mother always said, and Tony had this sentence burnt in his mind.

 

“I just wonder that you are able to stand against all these alphas out there,” Stephen explained.

 

“You’re an alpha too?” Tony asked.

 

“Mhm,” Stephen answered with a nod. “But that doesn’t mean I live like alphas are meant to live.”

 

Tony took the bottle of wine and filled two glasses with it. He definitely needed something to drink. The alpha’s scent was driving him mad, and he got more and more confused about Stephen. “You don’t?”

 

Stephen shook his head. “I am special.” He took the glass and raised it. “Cheers,” he said with a smile.

 

Tony held his glass against Stephen’s. He took a big sip before he placed the glass on the table again. “Seems we are both special.”

 

Stephen laughed out. “Maybe that’s why we are mates?”

 

“I am honest,” Tony started. “I never wanted to be with my mate just because of mating. But during the last two years I started to realize that I want a family, even though I never admitted it. But I never wanted a family with any alpha, because we know what happens when this alpha finds his mate.” He breathed out. “I never thought that I would meet my mate, but I swore that I would give this mate a chance. I don’t trust you, Stephen – because I don’t know you, and I know too many other alphas to trust someone immediately.”

 

Stephen listened to him without interrupting and finally nodded at him with a smile. “It sounds stupid, but I see so many families in hospital and it always breaks my heart to see how alphas treat their partners and children, and I decided for myself that I don’t want that. I decided to stay alone, and I am still not convinced that I want this here.”

 

Tony blinked. He hadn’t thought about the option that his alpha didn’t want him. He thought it would only be way round. “You look astonished?” Stephen asked, pulling Tony out of his thoughts.

 

“Sorry, I just thought that alphas didn’t think much about mating and family and so on,” Tony explained.

 

“Yeah, that is the case with 99% of the alphas, but I am not like them. I am maybe stupid, because I think that feelings are important, but that’s how I am.”

 

Tony had been totally wrong about Stephen. “So that’s why you appear like an asshole?”

 

“What?” Stephen pulled one eyebrow up.

 

Tony blushed. He didn’t want to say it like that, it just escaped him. “Sorry. I thought your harsh way of acting is part of it.”

 

Stephen leaned back, his hands crossed. “Yes and no. I don’t like people getting close to me, because for a long time it had only been me and my career. But after an accident I learned what life means.” It was rare to see an alpha that open and kind of vulnerable.

 

“You had an accident?”

 

“Yeah, car accident. I had to stop working as surgeon afterwards, but I am still in hospital.”

 

Tony looked at Stephen. “I am sorry to hear that.”

 

Stephen shook his head. “No need to be sorry. What about you?” He wanted to know.

 

“I took the business from my father after he died, and well, now I am here,” Tony explained. “But it’s not always easy to be here as omega. As you said it, it’s hard to compete with alphas:”

 

“Was your father an alpha?” Stephen wanted to know.

 

Tony laughed out bitterly. “He wasn’t only an alpha – he was extremely strong and powerful. Even other alphas were afraid of him.”

 

“And your mother?” Tony wondered that Stephen didn’t ask any further about his father.

 

“She was an omega. And I don’t have to tell you how disappointed my father had been because of me being an omega.”

 

Stephen slowly shook his head. “I can imagine.”

 

“What would you do when your child would be an omega?” It was too early to talk about children, but this was one of the most important things for Tony. He wanted to know how Stephen thought about it, because it made his decision if he liked him or not easier. Tony had a terrible childhood and his father had always been ashamed of Tony, and he let him feel it each and every second. He never ever wanted this to happen to his child.

 

“I want children, at least one, and I don’t care about gender or being an alpha. I want to be a proud dad, and I am proud of every child I'd get. My biggest wish is to get a healthy baby boy or baby girl,” Stephen said.

 

That all sounded too good to be true. Did Stephen just want to get him to bed? Would his character turn when they’d be together? Tony still didn’t trust him. “How do you want to make this work? Or do you want to leave and forget about the mating thing?” Tony had always been rather rational, even when it had been about feelings. Head over heels wasn’t something Tony could imagine.

 

“I want to meet you regularly, Tony. I want to see what happens. I told you that I actually don’t want this, but I want to try it, because I think I could like you.” He paused. “What do you think?”

 

“How about going out a few times and deciding after a few dates?” Tony suggested.

 

Stephen nodded. "Sounds like a good plan, Anthony." Tony froze. Hardly anyone called him by his full name. And he didn’t like it pretty much.

 

“Please, just Tony. I don’t like my full name,” he said. “My father called me like that.”

 

“I see,” Stephen said. “Then Tony it is.” He smiled. “Or mate.” He winked.

 

Tony opened his mouth, but closed it without saying something, just rolling his eyes. “So it’s settled, we start dating?”

 

“It would be a pleasure for me,” Stephen said. “I pick you up tomorrow evening. Maybe we can go for dinner?”

 

“Sounds good. How about sushi?” Stephen got visibly more relaxed. Tony could see that he wasn’t lying at all. He wasn’t prepared for meeting his mate. And he believed what Stephen had said. He didn’t want to have a relationship, but their pheromones started dancing wildly, and he was sure Stephen felt same – it was one effect alpha and omega shared with each other.

 

“If you want that, I invite you for sushi.” Stephen stood up. “I pick you up at 7pm.”

 

Tony guided him to the door. “See you tomorrow.” He didn’t know how to say goodbye to Stephen. Should he kiss him? No. That would be odd. Should he hug him? That was odd too. Should he wave? Yeah, maybe it was the best, they didn’t know each other after all. But before Tony could decide about it, Stephen had pulled him into a hug, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

He pulled apart and Tony could see his cheeks flushing. “I am sorry. It was a natural reaction.”

 

Tony chuckled. “It’s okay. You aren’t an arrogant ass I thought you’d be, so it’s okay.”

 

Stephen pulled his eyebrows up. “Arrogant ass?” He breathed out. “I’ll come back to this words tomorrow.” With that he left Tony’s apartment and left him more confused Tony thought he could ever be.

 

~~~

 

“And you got along well?” Natasha wanted to know when they sat together in the living room. Tony had his legs crossed, his hands wrapped around a pillow. After Stephen had left all his senses went blank, and he was close to cry. He didn’t know why, because he had never been all over teary, but Friday had researched for him. It was typical for omegas when they met their mate, and they didn’t knot immediately. Their senses were on high alert and even though they weren’t knot, there was already a bond between them. And since Tony started liking Stephen – at least a bit – his hormones got on higher alert than necessary. His body believed Stephen had left him behind, and that made his body react like this.

 

 “It was better than I thought,” Tony said.

 

Steve took a deep breath. “It still smells like him and you. Your hormones are on highest level, Tony. And so are his.”

 

“I know.” Tony sighed. “And I don’t think I can resist him. And I am also not sure if I want it.”

 

“Sounds like big romance,” Rhodey mused.

 

“Nah.” Tony rolled his eyes. “I am not a romantic guy.”

 

“I bet you become one of these extremely cheesy-sappy-romance-couples,” Natasha laughed out loud.

 

Tony could see Steve smiling, but he was hurt. “No, we won’t be like that. I don’t know how it’ll go on. Stephen doesn’t want a mate, and I don’t want one either.”

 

“Not that you can do something against it,” Steve said. “He likes you, I can smell it.”

 

How could Stephen like him already? They just met once.

 

"Of course he likes me. He is my alpha, he has to kinda like me – or at least feel attracted to me,“ Tony mused. Like was such a strong word to Tony. He liked his friends, people he trusted, but an alpha he didn’t know at all?

No.

Not even if Stephen was his mate.

Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, they are indeed interested in each other, but they don't want a mate....of course they don't want it....would be boring otherwise, right? :P   
> What do you think about their date? And how will it go on? 
> 
> Thank you for reading anyways, kudos and comments are very much welcomed. <3 
> 
> I am not a native ;)


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Tony and Stephen's first real date. They still don't want a mate, but are the able to control their feelings?

“Dum-E, please stop giving me unnecessary things like this…” Tony twisted the item in his hands. “I don’t even know what this is.” He rolled his eyes when his robot lowered his arm. “I am sorry,” Tony sighed. “My hormones are on high alert, and I am already tensed because of tonight.” 

 

“And you are talking with a robot.” Tony turned when he heard Steve laughing behind him. 

 

Tony crossed his hands. “First of all I am always talking with him, and second, don’t annoy me. I am in diva mode.” 

 

“Diva mode?” Steve held his hand in front of his mouth to hide a laugh – but Tony wasn’t stupid, of course he recognized it immediately.

 

He glanced at Steve, but in the end he just sighed. He didn’t know what was going on – no, that wasn’t the truth – he knew what was going on. Stephen was going on. He mixed up his whole life. “My hormones are dancing hula, I guess,” Tony admitted. 

 

“I think that’s just normal.” Steve sat opposite. “Do you really think he is the right one?” Tony knew this voice. He knew why Steve asked it, and he didn’t like it. He had never liked it talking about his feelings with Steve, especially because their relationship was pretty much messed up. 

 

“I am really sorry,” Tony said. 

 

Steve blinked. He looked directly at Tony. “What for?” 

 

Tony sighed. Steve really knew how to play dumb – or he really didn’t know what Tony meant, but that didn’t make it any better. “I am sorry that it’s not you. That we really fucked up.” 

 

Now Steve laughed. “Oh Tony, it’s okay, really. It would be a lie if I’d say that it didn’t affect me at all, but I am happy that we still talk with each other and stayed friends. That’s the most important thing for me.” 

 

Tony was again about to cry. “I hate this emotional  roller-coaster. Can this stop please?” 

 

Steve smiled at him. “It will stop if you get together with your mate, you know that.” 

 

He indeed did know, but he wasn’t sure if he was really ready to get a mate. And he was sure that Stephen felt same. Even though the emotions between alphas and omegas were different, they still both had their stomachs turning upside down. While omegas tended to get whiny and weak, searching for protection, alphas searched for their mates to protect them from everything. Both things were stressful and over all annoying. “Do you think I could fall in love with this guy?” 

 

“I don’t know Tony.” Steve shrugged. “Do you like him?” He smiled a bit. “I mean do you think you could be able to like him more than just an omega who is mated to an alpha?” 

 

Tony thought about Steve’s question for a moment. He didn’t know Stephen well, but somehow it felt like he knew him for months already. “Is it possible that I feel like knowing him? Is this a mate thing?” 

 

Steve shook his head. “No Tony, that’s just your feeling. I guess you feel like this, because he is pretty similar to you.” 

 

“Nah, no one is like me.” Tony waved his hand. But deep inside he knew that Steve was probably right. 

 

~~~

 

The sushi restaurant was close to Tony’s apartment, but Tony was more than half an hour early. He couldn’t wait any longer for this date. Steve had been right, Tony started liking Stephen, and he didn’t like that he already liked him. God, he was so complicated. 

 

“Tony.” He winced when he heard Stephen’s voice. He was early too, that was a good sign, wasn’t it? 

 

“Stephen, you are early.” 

 

Stephen smiled at him. “You too.” 

 

“I have to admit I was a little bit nervous about this evening,” Tony said honestly. 

 

“You are not the only one.” 

 

Oh god, luckily no one was around to hear them. Tony was sure that Rhodey would laugh his ass of f if he’d listen to this almost teenager-sweet-shit here. “Let’s go and get something to eat,” Tony quickly suggested before it would become more embarrassing for them. 

 

~~~

 

“You need cutlery? We are in a sushi restaurant, Stephen,” Tony laughed out loud when they had ordered, but he immediately stopped when he saw Stephen’s cheeks blushing, his smile from before fading. “Sorry, did I say something rude?” 

 

Stephen shook his head and sighed. He raised his hands and held it up. “You couldn’t know.” Tony looked down and saw the hands shaking. Scars were all over Stephen’s hands and Tony was sure that this must have been pretty painful. He didn’t know why, but Tony reached for Stephen’s hands and held them in his. 

 

“I am sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you.” He thought that Stephen would draw back, but he intertwined their fingers and smiled at Tony. 

 

“It’s okay.” His smile was back, but it still burdened him deep inside, Tony was sure about that. 

 

~~~

 

It was already on their way back home when Tony dared to ask about Stephen’s hands again. “How did this happen?” 

 

Stephen looked at him. “I had a car accident and my hands got hurt badly. I wasn’t able to recover from this.” 

 

“Is there no chance that it’ll become better?” 

 

Stephen shook his head. “No.” He turned to Tony. “But I learned to live with it, and I decided to make the best out of my life, even with this handicap.” 

 

“That sounds nice,” Tony said with a smile. He stopped when they reached his tower. “Do you want to come in?” 

 

Stephen didn’t answer immediately. He really seemed to think about it. “Okay,” he finally said. 

 

Tony had often brought someone along after the first real date, but this was something different. He didn’t invite Stephen because he wanted to get laid tonight. No, he wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted him to be around, to protect him. Damn hormones…

 

“Do you want something to drink?” Tony asked.

 

“That would be nice,” Stephen answered.

 

Tony handed him a glass of whiskey and joined Stephen, who stood at the big window, staring down on the city. “You really have an amazing apartment.”

 

Tony laughed. “Actually it’s more a tower than an apartment, but thanks.”

 

For a moment Tony didn’t know what to say, so he was relieved when Stephen started talking again. “I really thought I could get out of this, but it seems it’s not possible.”

 

“What?” Tony asked.

 

Stephen turned to him and placed the glass on the table before he stepped closer to Tony, taking his face between his hands, brushing over Tony’s cheek with his trembling hands. He smiled shortly before he bent forward and kissed Tony. Tony froze for just one second before he leaned forward into the kiss. It felt warm and cold at the same time, his stomach danced wildly and all his senses went on high alert, but his restlessness faded. He could feel Stephen’s hands leaving his face and wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

 

Stephen’s lips were soft, and already knew he wouldn’t get enough of them. He placed his hands around Stephen’s neck to get him even closer and soon their lips opened slightly and their tongues started dancing around each other playfully.

 

This was the decision. Tony would have a mate from now on. And he couldn’t feel more content about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter <3 
> 
> We will soon be back in the present with Peter and Stephen and a loooot of baby Peter stuff. :) 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, comments and kudos are loved.   
> And I am not a native. :)


	6. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their kiss Tony want Stephen to mate him - and he knew Stephen wanted the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of mood swings - this time it gets smutty, be aware :)

When Tony and Stephen dissolved from each other, Tony had the feeling that he had lost sense for time. Was it already past midnight, or had only a few minutes passed since they had started kissing?

 

 “Well, so much for don’t agree to having a mate,” Tony chuckled. He knew that he must have looked like a teenager after his first kiss. His cheeks were probably blushing, and his lips were still burning.

 

 Stephen shrugged. He looked stoic like before. Somehow nothing seemed to bother him and he didn’t show emotions, not even now. “I couldn’t stay away. Not with that smell you have.”

 

„So it’s my fault?“ Tony said, a smile curling his lips. He wouldn’t complain about being the one who caused this, because it was better than so many other things in Tony’s life.

 

Stephen brushed Tony’s cheeks with slightly shaking hands, and Tony could already tell that he loved that feeling on his skin. He would get addicted to it – or maybe he was already addicted to it. Tony closed his eyes to memorize this feeling. Just in case he wouldn’t feel it for a longer time. His full body was in mating mode, and he knew he would explode if Stephen would walk away now. His omega hormones took advantage of his mental state. He needed to be protected – now. Tony knew that didn’t make any sense, because he wasn’t in danger, but his body wanted this from him. His body longed for Stephen’s and if it wouldn’t have been weird, he would have undressed them both in seconds, just to feel Stephen skin on skin. But his feelings hadn’t taken over all his senses, so he tried holding back his urges.

 

“It is, but just because you are an amazing omega,” Stephen said. It sounded cheesy and stupid, but Tony wouldn’t complain about that either – he loved being praised, and this wasn’t because of his hormones.

 

“Maybe you should stay tonight,” Tony suggested.

 

Stephen smiled at him. His hands were still brushing Tony’s face. “I don’t know.”

 

He didn’t know? Panic rose in Tony. Didn’t Stephen want to stay with him? Wasn’t he good enough?

And most of all, why the hell did he think about something like this? He had never cared about things like this, and now his one and only thought was what Stephen thought about him. “You don’t know?” 

 

Stephen smiled at him, his hands roaming over Tony’s face. “I don’t want to rush things. But I definitely want to be your mate.” 

 

God, could someone be more complicated than Stephen? “You want to mate, but you don’t want to stay over night?” Tony laughed out. “But you know that mating means sex and stuff like that?” 

 

“I am well aware of this, but I told you I don’t want to have simply sex.” Yes, Tony had definitely ‘chosen’ the most complicated man on earth. 

 

“Mr. complicated, how about some making out and then we think about the rest?” 

 

“Mr. complicated?” Stephen grumbled. “You don’t know how hard it is to stay away from you.” 

 

“I don’t force you to do so.” Tony grinned sheepishly. He squealed when Stephen’s hands wrapped around his waist to pull him up. 

 

“Bedroom,” Stephen whispered into Tony’s ear. 

 

“Third door left,” Tony answered before he attacked Stephen’s neck with kisses and soft bites. 

 

~~~

 

Tony didn’t know how Stephen got them naked in almost no time, but he wouldn’t complain about it. He was needy, and his whole body was on fire when he felt Stephen’s hands on his body, exploring each and every part of it. 

 

“I think of where I should place my mating bite,” Stephen whispered. His fingers trailed over Tony’s hips. “Here.” He drew circles over Tony’s skin till he reached his neck. “Or better here.” 

 

Tony’s breathes got deeper and he knew that he definitely wouldn’t last long, not now, not today. His mate drove him crazy even without knowing him for long. Tony stretched his neck to give Stephen a better access to it. “Do it, Stephen, please.” His body seemed to know that his mate was about to mark him, and he wanted it, he wanted it so badly. 

 

Stephen kissed his collarbone, up his neck till he stopped a centimeter under Tony’s ear. “Here,” he said and gave the part a last kiss before his teeth sank into Tony’s neck. 

 

Waves of hot pleasure crossed Tony’s body and he could feel his cock aching, ready to come every second. This was what his body wanted most, he didn’t care about sex, this was better. This meant that Tony belonged to someone now. He looked directly at Stephen, who licked his lips. His eyes were dark and lustful. “Now you belong to me, Anthony Stark.” This should have sounded weird and maybe a little scary, but Tony trusted the other. It was Stephen’s animal side approaching now, and he was very willing to give in to that. 

 

“Make me completely yours,” Tony said, brushing Stephen’s face. 

 

Tony bit his lips when he felt Stephen’s hands trailing up his thighs. He spread his legs wider when Stephen’s fingers brushed over Tony’s hole before he pushed one finger inside. Tony moaned his hands grasping for the sheets. 

 

“You know that I can’t hold back when I start with this,” Stephen’s voice was next to Tony’s ear. He could still feel fingers moving inside him, but he just now recognized that it were already three moving in him. 

 

“You are allowed to knot me, Stephen.” Tony put his hands around Stephen’s neck to pull him closer. For a moment their bodies were pressed against each other, and Tony’s restlessness and his diva attitude faded. He was in his haven, he was safe and he could be himself again. He didn’t need a fight mode anymore. 

 

“Condoms?” Stephen asked. Tony pointed at the drawer. 

 

Suddenly Stephen was gone, and right in the moment Tony wanted to complain about the loss he looked up to see Stephen sitting there, fumbling with the condom paper. He cursed almost silent and even his teeth couldn’t open it. Tony sat up, placing his hands on Stephen’s. “Let me help you.” 

 

Stephen sighed. “I hate this.” He raised his hands, which were shaking. Tony leaned forward to take Stephen’s hands in his. He could feel Stephen’s hands shaking, but it got less when he intertwined their hands. Tony pulled him closer, kissing each knuckle on his left hand before he got to the right hand, doing same.  


“It’s okay,” Tony said. 

 

“I never allow someone to talk about my hands, and I never allow someone to help, but you are different, why?” Stephen asked. 

 

“I am Anthony Stark, baby, I know that I am special,” he winked. Tony took the condom, wrapped it open and placed it over Stephen’s cock. “Let’s continue, Mr. complicated.” 

 

Stephen smiled at him and kissed his forehead before he gently pressed Tony down on the mattress. “Do you have everything for the time time after? You know what it means to be knotted?” 

 

Tony chuckled and pointed at the other night stand. There was water, some cookies and juice. He had of course thought of everything. “I am well prepared.” 

 

Stephen laughed out. “Seems you have planned everything.” He leaned forward, slowly pushing into Tony. Tony had already felt his slick building when they were in the restaurant, so Stephen didn’t have any problems with pushing into him. 

 

“Seems it was a good idea to do so,” Tony replied, placing his hands on Stephen’s hips. “Move, please.” It seemed Stephen didn’t need to be told twice.

 

It didn’t take both of them long till their  moans got higher and Tony could say that he was close, so close. Just a few moments more, and he would most probably find the release of his life. 

 

“Tony,” Stephen pressed out. His moves got faster, and his breath deeper. 

 

“Bite me again, Stephen.” Tony pressed Stephen’s head against his neck. It seemed that these were the words Stephen had needed, because he pushed frantically into Tony, licking over his neck till his teeth sunk again into the soft flesh. Tony could feel Stephen’s cock moving, but he could also feel the knot forming, pressing into Tony’s walls. It was perfect, it was a feeling Tony would never want to miss again. 

 

The knot grew bigger in him and soon he could feel a light plop in him and Stephen sank down on him. Stephen still moved in him and Tony could feel him coming and coming into the condom. Tony brushed Stephen’s hair placing kisses on Stephen’s temple. “Are you okay?” 

 

“I think this was the most intense orgasm in my life,” Stephen said. 

 

“I agree,” Tony said. He tried to move a bit, which was a little difficult with Stephen’s knot still in him, but he knew that he could already get used to it. 

 

“Do you want water?” Stephen asked. He leaned up to grab the bottle and handed it to Tony. 

 

“Thanks,” Tony said. He took a sip. “What?” He asked when Stephen just smiled at him. 

 

“I think we have a major problem now.” 

 

Tony blinked. Problem? “What?” 

 

“We are in a relationship now, mate,” Stephen said. He kissed Tony’s nose before he went for his lips. 

 

“I don’t see the problem,” Tony chuckled. “I am looking forward to more of this.” 

 

“I think I might fall in love with you, Anthony Stark.” Stephen said. 

 

“Again I just agree,” Tony answered. “Cuddle till we are able to unknot?” He asked. 

 

“That sounds perfect.” Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony till he could turn him to the side. Tony moaned when he felt Stephen moving in him a bit, and he knew immediately that it wouldn’t take long to round two, and three...and maybe more. But for now cuddling with his mate – oh god, that sounded too good to be true – was just the best thing on earth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed some fluffy, lovely Ironstrange with a lot of love for Tony, a lot of appreciation and cuddling....I hope you like it.


	7. About friends and fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stephen stayed overnight he meets Tony’s friends and he is not only amused about it...and fights belong to a relationship, right…?

Tony blinked. His body felt sore, but he could feel the happiness in his body dancing. The warm hand around his waist felt too good to be true, and the soft breath he could feel in his neck let goosebumps appear on his skin. This really felt like heaven. His eyes got teary and he had to bite his lips to prevent hiccups. 

“What’s up?” Stephen placed kisses on his bite mark. 

“Hormones,” Tony replied. His body reacted massively to their bonding. His diva mode was gone, but he needed comfort and protection. He turned and cuddled closer to Stephen. “I think my ultimate omega appears now. I need to be cuddled and protected by you.” 

Stephen laughed and wrapped his arms around Tony. “That’s absolutely no problem. It’s a pleasure for me to protect you.”

Tony tried to get as close as possible to Stephen, but he immediately felt that something was wrong with Stephen. 

“You are tensed, what’s up with you?” Tony wanted to know. He was sure that he just realized that something was off because they were mated. It was a slight tension in Stephen’s body, not recognizable for anyone who wasn’t his mate. 

Stephen sighed. He drew small patterns with his shaking hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to tell you.” 

“Spill it out, Mr.Complicated,” Tony said with a smile. 

“Well, I guess I am complicated.” Stephen turned to the side, staring directly at Tony. “I am not myself anymore since I had this accident. I …,” he made a pause. “Suffer a lot.” 

Tony brushed Stephen’s hair from his forehead. “What do you mean?” 

“I have nightmares, real bad nightmares. And I get depressed easily.” 

Now Tony laughed out. “Hey, welcome in my world.” 

“It’s not funny, Anthony.” 

Tony took Stephen’s face between his hands. “Listen, Mr. Complicated, I know these feelings, and it’s nothing I can’t handle, okay?” He placed a kiss on Stephen’s lips. “And if you haven’t recognized it, there is no chance to get back from this here.” He pointed at them. “You are stuck with me, dear, and there is no way I am going to let you go now.” 

“Oh Tony, I think you have the most complicated mate on earth.” 

“Don’t say this before you really know me, I am sure I am equally complicated, Mr.” Tony grinned before he cuddled back against Stephen’s chest. 

~~~

Tony had to hide a grin when Stephen met Steve in the kitchen after they had decided to finally stand up. “Hello,” Stephen said with slightly darker voice. 

“Hey, I am Steve,” he said politely, reaching his hand to shake Stephen’s, who didn’t make any move to agree to the handshake. 

“You have an alpha living with you?” Stephen asked Tony, without paying attention to Steve anymore. 

“Actually, Steve, Natasha and Rhodey stayed here tonight, because I asked them to. I wasn’t sure who you really are.” 

“Ah,” Stephen replied, turning to Steve again. “You have an interesting scent.” Tony rubbed his temples. So this was what everyone called a protective alpha. 

“Ahm, maybe it’s just your high alert, because I am an alpha too,” Steve mused. 

“No, no, you have a bond with Tony,” Stephen said, shaking his head. 

“Well, we were once something like together,” Tony hooked in. “But this was long ago.” He stepped to Stephen, touching Stephen’s arm with his’. He knew that alpha’s reacted to their mate’s touch, and that this calmed them down. 

Stephen looked from Tony to Steve and back. “Okay.” 

“Hey, hey, Tony, …” Rhodey came into the room. He stopped. “Oh, you have your mate here.” He smiled. Of course everyone smelled it, and somehow this was embarrassing for Tony. It was something intimidate and he actually didn’t want to share it with them. In his imagination the special scent between alpha and omega belonged only to them, and not even to their closest friends. But it was too late now to prevent them from smelling it. 

“This is Rhodey, one of my best friends,” Tony explained. “And this is Stephen, my mate.” 

Rhodey shook Stephen’s hand, and for Tony’s surprise Stephen smiled at the other. “Nice to meet you.” So he really had a problem with Steve. He sighed slowly. Oh dear, that wouldn’t be an easy time for Tony. 

~~~

“So, what’s your job, Stephen?” Nat asked after Tony had sent her a pleading look to say something. The silence between them at breakfast was almost unbearable. Tony could smell the fighting mode between Steve and Stephen. It was so intense that even Nat’s and Rhodey’s alpha scnet was covered by their scent. 

“I am doctor,” Stephen said. “And you?” 

Nat smiled. “Agent. I just visit Tony from time to time. Most of the days I am on the field.” 

“That sounds interesting,” Stephen answered. At least he tried being friendly, and Tony couldn’t smell any anger against Nat – at least a good sign. “And you?” He asked Rhodey. 

“Oh, I work for Tony. I am the man for everything,” he chuckled. 

“It is an amazing company Tony has to run on his own, I am sure he needs help from his friends.” Again Stephen was overall friendly, and it made Tony a little bit proud, but the problem with Steve wouldn’t be solved today, and maybe never. 

“And you?” Stephen’s tone got deeper, but at least he asked Steve about his work, right? Tony gulped. No, this was definitely not alright. 

“I run my own business. I owe a hotel downtown,” Steve explained dryly. No, they would definitely never become friends, but Tony had to make them at least accept each other, otherwise this would end up in breaking one relationship, and he was certain that this would be his friendship with Steve. 

“I am glad you met all my friends at once, Stephen,” Tony said. “And I hope you’ll get along well with each other, all of you.” 

Stephen turned to him, smiling. “Of course.” Maybe he just said this because of Tony’s scent, because he could sense that Tony didn’t like the tension between them, but Tony wouldn’t complain about that. 

~~~

Stephen went off to work and Tony felt lost immediately. He should have agreed to Stephen’s suggestion to stay with him, but Tony didn’t want to appear weak or too omega-like. 

“So this is your mate,” Steve said. 

“He is nice.” Nat sat next to Tony. He could see Steve’s eyes flickering. No, he definitely didn’t agree. 

“I hope you and Stephen don’t kill each other,” Rhodey said to Steve, and patted his shoulder. 

Steve sighed. “He smells that we had a bond, and I guess it’s just normal that he reacted like that.” 

“Can you imagine that you hold back and accept him?” Tony asked. 

“Of course, just that I think till your feelings aren’t really established he will be on high alert, but that’s just natural, and I am sure he also knows that, he isn’t stupid after all.” 

Tony felt proud –which was totally stupid at all, because he didn’t need to be proud because his mate wasn’t stupid, but he couldn’t prevent his feelings from flooding through his body. “Of course he isn’t.” 

“And he is a doctor. I bet he has special hands,” Steve laughed out. 

Tony gulped. “Do never ever say that in front of him, okay?” 

Steve blinked. “What?”

“Just promise you won’t.” Tony didn’t want to give Stephen a reason to snap at Steve, and he would definitely when Steve would mention his hands. 

“Okay, I promise.” 

“Good, I am going to do some workshop stuff now, and later on I am with Stephen, we meet tomorrow?” He asked his friends. 

“And here he goes, no time for us at all,” Rhodey said theatrically, but with a laugh. 

“Nope.” Tony grinned evilly. “He is more important – at least now.” He knew his friends understood him. 

 ———

Their first holiday after two months of dating was stressful for Tony. Not because he had to prepare a lot of things, no, because he was afraid that something wouldn’t work out between the two of them. It was their first time in a small place only the two of them. 

“You’ll make this,” Steve had said, and Tony tried to recall this in his mind again and again. They would make it. 

The first days went smoothly, and they really worked well together. But on the fifth day they had their first fight. 

“You really have to take care about your health, Anthony,” Stephen had said. Just because Tony didn’t care about drinking two or three Whiskeys a day. It was holiday after all. He wouldn’t do this at home. At least not since he was together with Stephen. Before he had his escapades with alcohol and so on, but now he was settled. He just wanted to enjoy his holiday. And Tony didn’t like it to get scolded for whatever he did. He was an adult after all – a stubborn adult. 

“Why do you care about what I do?” To be honest, Tony was already a little drunk, and he snapped harsher than he should have, but he immediately felt sorry about it.

“Tony,” Stephen growled. It was an alpha growl, and Tony knew he should stay silent now, but he got more stubborn instead. He wouldn’t let anyone overpower him, even though he was an omega. 

“What? Are you going to handle me like an omega deserves?” He snapped again. “Like all the other alphas handle their property?” 

Stephen blinked, and something in his expression broke. He was not angry anymore, he was sad and disappointed. “How can you think something like this from me?” 

Tony placed the glass on the table. He didn’t know. Stephen had never given him a different feeling than appreciation and love. “I don’t know,” Tony whispered. 

Stephen shook his head. “I love you, Tony, I would never hurt you.” 

Now Tony was speechless. Stephen had shown him his feelings more than once, but he had never said it out loud. 

Tony stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Stephen’s waist, his head resting on Stephen’s shoulder. “I am sorry.” He pressed the other closer to him. “I love you too, Stephen.” 

Stephen brushed Tony’s head. “That’s what I always wanted to have, Tony. I wanted a mate I would fell in love with, and that’s why I don’t watch you ruining your body.” 

Tony just nodded. He was thunderstruck. Stephen was right, they weren’t only mated. Tony also had found love, something he had searched for – and longed for. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update from my beloved multi chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I really needed some ironstrange fluff ;) 
> 
> We will stay in the past for one last chapter and then we will jump back to present and to precious Peter


	8. About weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after they got together it's finally time to make it more than official....

One year had passed and Stephen had already moved in with Tony. He still was the happiest guy on earth, but a slightly routine had found its way into their daily life. Sometimes they had their fights, and sometimes Tony felt more nervous because of Stephen's mental state, but all in all Stephen's depressions and fears had gone less during the year. He had always thought that his depressions were heavy to bear with, but since he had seen Stephen's suffering, he knew that this was a new level. It took a lot of strength from Stephen to get out of it, but it also took a lot of strenght for Tony to bear with it.   


Tony walked through the apartment, collecting things here and there when his sight fell on Stephen, who stood on the terrace, staring into nothing.Tony already knew what was going on. This was definitely not good. Slight panic rose in him, and he hurried to get to Stephen. “Are you okay?” 

Stephen turned, a small smile curling around his lips. He wasn’t depressed, but he was nervous. His hands were shaking more than usual, and his scent switched between afraid and nervous. “I am perfectly fine.” Oh, he was damn lying, and that made Tony nervous. 

“Don’t lie to me.” 

Stephen brushed Tony’s cheek before he took his hand and guided him to the table he had set there. Tony hadn’t even seen it when he approached Stephen on the balcony. Candles were placed there, and in the middle of the table was a small box. “Oh my god,” Tony breathed out. Now he was really nervous. 

“Tony, would you marry me?” Stephen’s voice was high and Tony had never smelled this scent before. He was afraid, afraid that Tony would say no. 

Tony felt tears filling his eyes. “Damn, yes,” was the only thing he could say. The last year was the happiest in his entire life. After Stephen had accepted that Steve was Steve, which didn’t take overall long, everything around them had settled down and  they could finally find their very own routine. Both worked a lot, but that's why the both of them understood each other so well.   


Stephen stepped closer to wrap his arms around Tony. “I am so happy.” He kissed Tony.

Tony let himself being pulled into a tight embrace. A few weeks after they had gotten together they had to face their first trial. Stephen’s depression had reached a new high. One day Tony had come home, and he had awaited Stephen to wait for him, like they had planned it, but there was no Stephen around. Tony had freaked out in this moment. Even Stephen's scent had been gone, and he had already thought that Stephen had ended his life. For Tony’s surprise it had been Steve who had kept a clear mind. Tony had called after Rhodey and Nat hadn't been around at that time. Steve had been the one with the idea to go to the place where the accidant had happened to Stephen. And they had found him there, sitting at the edge of a cliff where his car had almost fallen down back then. Steve had asked Tony to stay away, because his fear would have transferred from Tony to Stephen, and nobody could have said what would have happened then. Most probably Stephen would have gotten much more depressed and nervous, and in the end he would have jumped. Steve had approached Stephen slowly and Stephen hadn't liked it, Tony could smell the anger and jealousy. He hadn't been able to understand what they had been talking about, but Stephen's scent had suddenly changed, and his anger and nervousness had changed into fear that he would have disappointed Tony. When he had finally left the edge of the cliff to step to Tony he had looked so broken, it had almost killed Tony. He had apologized again and again, but he had kept his promise to get help, and it had been Steve who had an eye on Stephen and who had helped him finding the help he had needed. Tony didn't know what they were talking about back then, but he was damn happy that Steve had been there for him, even though he had never been Stephen's best friend. And he was happy that Stephen had listened to Steve, even though he hadn't liked Steve much.   


And now everything was just perfect. “Me too,” Tony agreed. He took a deep breath and he almost got drunk by Stephen’s scent of love and calmness. 

 ~~~

Tony had never wanted a big wedding, maybe because he never wanted his father’s friends to see him marrying. He was an omega, something they allhad  never appreciated. And he was somehow glad that his father wasn’t able to see him now. It was a few months after Stephen’s proposal and they had planned the perfect wedding day for them.  

He stood at the altar, listening to the priest’s words. They had both asked for a short speech and nothing overall dramatic, because in certain moments the both of them could get really teary, and both really didn't want that on their perfect day. 

The wedding day passed so fast that Tony felt like he had been in trance. “Darling, you should eat something, you don’t look good,” Stephen said when they approached the hall they had rented for the party after the wedding. He placed his hand over Tony’s and Tony smiled when he saw the golden rings which connected the both of them. Now Tony knew that he had settled down. He had reached the goal, and there was only one thing to make everything complete. He felt his stomach twitching slightly and a smile covered his lips. And the last missing piece would be revealed now.   


 “I am okay,” Tony lied. Actually he wasn’t alright, he felt a little bit like throwing up, but this wasn’t bad, not that time. 

After dinner the DJ wanted to start with the music, but Tony stepped on the stage, the mic and a box in his hands. “I just disturb this party for a short speech.” Everyone turned to look at him. Normally Tony didn’t care about attention, he ran a business where he had to hold speeches after all, but this was something different. Stephen looked at him rather astonished - of course, he hadn't told him about the speech he wanted to hold here, and everyone else was scanning him with curiosity. He could feel his hands getting sweaty and the microphone slipped a little between his fingers. He had rehearsed this speech so often during the last two days, but now his mind was blank. He couldn’t remember any word anymore. 

“I know that normally we get wedding presents," he started. He gulped before he continued. "...but I got one present I wasn’t able to share with Stephen till now, and I thought this would be the perfect moment to hand it to him.” Tony smiled. Stephen was visibly irritated and astonished about Tony’s sudden words. That was what Tony wanted."Would you mind joining me on stage?" He asked his husband.   


Stephen didn't like that kind of attention, and Tony could almost see him rolling his eyes from up there, but nevertheless he came up to him on the stage. “I have this present, which was given to me some days ago, and I want to share it with you now, my love.” 

Stephen took the box from Tony’s hand and opened it. His eyes grew bigger and Tony wasn’t sure if he was about to cry or freak out. “Are you sure?” He breathed out. 

“Well the picture doesn’t lie,” Tony answered. He could see the curious eyes resting on them. 

“Oh god,” Stephen pressed out before he turned to Tony, hugging him tightly and kissing him all over his face. 

After a few moments in their own world, Tony turned to their guests again. “I am sorry, you are for sure curious what’s in this box.” 

He could hear some yes echoing. “We have a picture and a blue and a pink baby shoe in it,” Stephen said. It took some seconds before the audience realized what that meant, but soon everyone was standing and cheering for them. 

Stephen turned to Tony again. “I am so happy about it, Tony. We will be parents, I can’t believe it.” 

Yeah, neither could Tony.  

~~~

These three years had been a rollercoaster for Tony. He smiled. It was nice to think of all these memories again. “And today you left your two boys at home?” The old lady in the coffee shop asked. 

“Yeah, I need to see the doctor, but they will be perfectly fine, I know them,” Tony answered. 

“Do you think of getting more children?” She wanted to know. 

Tony shook his head. “No, I just wanted one child, and that’s fine. Peter is our one and only.” 

“I am sure he is a great boy.” The lady smiled at him. 

“He is,” Tony agreed. He stood up and paid the food before he smiled at the lady. “ Thank you, and I hope to see you soon.” 

“Next time bring your family along,” she said and waved him goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear fellows <3 Thanks for reading this chapter. I am a slow updater, I know...I am just really busy at work. 
> 
> I hope you liked the update - and I promise with the next one there will be a lot of baby Peter <3\. We are back in the present, and we now know how they got to know each other, and what happened between them. :) Now let's rush for the little baby growing up and some parent-problems and so on. :)


End file.
